


Rougher

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [19]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Smutty, slightly innocent jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You loved making love to Jimin, but sometimes you just wanted to push him to be a little rougher.





	Rougher

Kisses and long drawn out touches is where the night had started and things got a little too heated causing you to be moaning as Jimin’s plush lips met yours for the hundredth time in the last hour.

Making love with Jimin was heartfelt, he made you feel like a princess, and made sure you were taken care of. His soft touches and encouraging words normally were enough but lately, you have wanted more, for him to be more rough with you.

And with your brain being in such a hazy stage or arousal you didn’t realize at first then the words left your lips. 

“I’m such a dirty girl,” you moaned when suddenly you felt everything stop.

“What did you say,” Jimin asked, his eyes open wide as he looked up at you, your hand still tangled in his hair.

“I- Uh,” you blushed as the realization hit you at what you had just said, but strangely as your cheeks redden his eyes darkened. 

Cocking his head to the side he watched as you got more and more flustered under his stare. “You don’t like it when I take care of you?”

“I do- It's just-” you stutter as you watch him slowly lean away, his eyes roaming up and down your body. 

“You want me to treat you like the dirty girl you are?” he says as he cocks his eyebrow.

Groaning at his words he chuckled darkly before he slowly moved between your legs. “Well, in that case, show me just how dirty of a girl you are.”


End file.
